Sensors may be embedded in a footwear such as shoes to measure physical activities of users, e.g., for health applications on smart phones. However, due to limited space and limited power supply available in a footwear system, it is difficult to use a minimum number of precisely selected and positioned sensors to provide the most valuable information from feet for the targeted types of applications.
The disclosed compass-sensor embedded footwear system and operation method thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.